The present invention relates to processing systems, and more specifically, to managing responses posted in social networks.
A social networking service is a platform to build social networks or social relations among people who share similar personal and career interests, activities, backgrounds or real-life connections. Using social networking services, people can share information with their friends, family and other contacts. Oftentimes people subscribe to more than one social networking services. For example, a particular user may subscribe to two, three or even more different social networking services. Thus, that user can access content shared by others via any of those social networking services.